Meeting for the first time
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet a strange girl on their way back to the Shack. What kind of secrets is she hiding and will it effect them? Ya, I really suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

We meet up with out favorite mystery twins, Dipper and Mabel, heading home from running arens. Mabel was talking about Making a new sweater while Dipper stared off into space.  
"I'm thinking about making a sweater that either says lol or rofl. What do you think? Dipper are you even listening?"  
"Hm? Oh sounds great Mabel."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper noticed a crowd of people.  
"What's going on over there?"  
"Huh, Oh I'm sorry I wasn't listening."  
"Oh very funny. come on."  
When both of them reached the front of the crowd they saw an African/Amarican girl with blond hair,in a raggy outfit.  
"I THANK THEE FELLOW VILLEGERS! May I ask for a volenter?"  
A man walked up towards her.  
"I thank thee. May I see your highest dollar bill?"  
The man reached into his pocket and pull out his wallet. He gave her a fifty dollar bill. She took the dollar and trew it in the air. With a puff of blue smoke the dollar disapered and turned into a blue rose. Everyone clapped ,Mabel clapped the hardest, and left. But the twins stayed behind.  
"HI!"  
"EEK!"  
The girl turned around and saw Mabel inches away from her face.  
"Um, parden me but can I have a little room."  
"Oopsy, sorry. Hi there, my name's Mabel."  
Mabel held out her hand.  
"My name is Trixie."  
Trixie placed her hand in Mabels.  
"Oh I get it. Because you do magic tricks. Hey! That could be a new tongue twister! 'Trixie does tricky tricks.'"  
Trixie stared at her with a blank look.  
"Um, that is nice. who is your friend?"  
Trixie pointed at Dipper.  
"Oh that's my twin brother Dipper."  
She leaned towards Trixie's ear and whispered.  
"He's a bit paranoid."  
"Heard that."  
Dipper walked over to her and held out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you. By the way, how did you do that trick?"  
Trixie placed her hand in his and gave a smile.  
"Sorry, I can not tell anyone."  
"Well, Should have seen that coming. Come on Mabel, we need to head back to the Shack."  
Mabel gasped and rapped her arms around Trixie.  
"Can we show her the Shack? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se!"  
"Sure, but you might want to let her go before you squeeze her to death."  
" Can not breath."  
Mabel let go of her, grabbed her hand, and lead her to the Mystery Shack.

On the way back Mabel wanted to know more about her new friend.  
"So you live here in town?"  
"Not really, I live in the woods."  
"Oh, so you and you're parents are like old timy people."  
"Actualy I live by myself."  
This got Dippers attention.  
"Wait, so you're telling us that you live all alone in the woods? No Dad, or Mom?"  
"Well I never had a Father and my Mother.."  
Trixie bit her lip. Mabel glared at Dipper and puched him on the shoulder.  
"Sorry Trixie."  
"It is quite alright Dipper. What about you two?"  
"We live with our great uncle for the summer. We also work at his so called 'museum' of paranormal stuff."  
When they reached the Shack Stan was on the roof trying to fix the S but it wasn't working.  
"Mystery Hack?"  
"We have a few problems with the Letter S."  
"Apparently."  
When the three were heading inside Trixie saw a shadow over Dipper. She looked up and saw the S was about to fall.  
"DIPPER MOVE!"  
Dipper turned around but noticed The Shadow too. When he looked up he saw the S toopling down. Before he could react the S darted to the left and landed right next to him.  
"Wha? How did that-?"  
"Ohmygosh! Dipper are you okay?"  
Trixie and Mabel came running towards him.  
"Um, Ya I'm fine. But how did that miss me?"  
"Who cares, as long as I don't have to pay for a trip to the emergency room."  
"That is your great uncle?"  
"Yup."  
"I am so sorry."  
Before the kids entered the house Dipper noticed Trixies eyes were glowing faint light blue before turning black.

Inside, Trixie was staring at all of the electronic devices with curiosity.  
"So why did you bring rag girl with you?"  
"We saw her doing these really cool magic tricks Gruncle Stan! Mabey she can get a job here!"  
Stan turned to Trixie who was looking at the t.v.  
"Hey Rags, I want to see what kind of trick you have up your slever."  
Trixie smiled and walked over to him.  
"Tell me dear sir, do you have anything under that fancy hat of yours?"  
"Other then hair, no."  
Trixie snapped her fingers.  
"Check again."  
Stan took of his hat and found a toy bunny.  
"Say, that's not bad. How did you do that?"  
Trixie pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.  
"Righ right, okay here's a deal for you. How about you help clean the place up and every weekend you preform a show. You also get paid 20% of the profit."  
Trixie raise an eyebrow.  
"Only 20%?"  
Dipper whisped to her.  
"You might want to take it. That's as good as it gets."  
"Very well then. I will take your offer."  
"Great,but you might want to get new clothes. I don't want someone dressed like that working here."  
Trixie looked down at her clothes. her dress was mostly patches sown onto a faded blue dress, and she didn't have any shoes. Her checks started to turn red.  
"Don't worry Trixie. I think I can make something for you with some fabrick I brought with me from home."  
Before Trixie could say anything, Mabel grabbed her hand and brought her upstares.

"Since blue is you're favorite color, I was thinking about something like this."  
Mabel showed Trixie the picture she sketched.  
"Intresting. I like it very much."  
Mabel pulled out her sowing kit while Trixie sat down on her bed.  
"Hey Trixie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you talk like that?"  
"Parden?"  
"Like that! It sounds funny."  
Trixie just shrugged.  
"I have talked like this ever since I was young. So did my mother and my grandmother."  
Mabel gave her a metal filled smile.  
"Mabey Dipper and I could teach you how to be a 20th centery girl!"  
"That does sound intresting. Now I have a question."  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"Why do you have metal in your mouth? That is one of the strangest things I have ever seen."

Mabel came running down the stares.  
"Gentalmen, I would like to introdues the new and improved TRIXIE!"  
Dipper and Stan turn and saw Trixie. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wharing a light blue tangtop with a water drop design on it, white bell bottoms, a white belt with a silver belt buckle, and black sneckers.  
"Do I look..."  
Mabel whisped in her ear.  
"..um irresistible?"  
She gave an uneasy smile.  
"Not bad, one of your best work Mabel."  
"Thanks bro."  
"Meh, I've seen better."  
"Ignore Gruncle Stan. Here, Why don't you sit down and watch t.v. I'm going to talk to Dipper."  
"Very well."  
Trixie sat down on the floor while Mabel walked over to Dipper.  
"Hey Dipper. You think you can help me make Trixie a normal girl?"  
"Huh?"  
"Trixie doesn't know anything about the life of today, she didn't even know what braces are! Can you pretty please help?"  
"Mabel, I don't really trust her. I think she has something to do about the S missing me. Infact I could have sworn I was her eyes turn blue befor we entered the house!"  
"So?"  
"So, remember what the book says?"  
Dipper looked at Stan and Trixie then turned back to Mabel.  
"Trust no one!"  
"Are you really going to bring that up again? Dipper, she doesn't have anyone to turn to. She live all alone in the woods away from civlization, She needs a friend."  
Dipper looked over at Trixie, he did think it was a little sad she live alone but he still wasn't sure.  
"I don't know Mabel."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
Mabel gave Dipper her best puppy eyes she could do.  
"I really hate it when you do that. (Sigh) Fine we can help her."  
"YAAAAY!"  
Mabel gave him a quick hug before telling Trixie the news. Even if Dipper didn't trust her, it probably wouldn't kill him to give her a shot. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are we here?"  
Dipper, Mabel and Trixie where at the Dinner getting lunch "I thought we could treat you to lunch as a 'welcome to the Mystery Shack' celebration."  
Lazy Susan walked up to the table they were sitting at.  
"What would you kids like to eat?"  
"I would like a grilled ham and cheese sandwith with fries please."  
"I would like a BIG stack of pancakes with extra syrup, and our friend would like a cheese burger."  
"Coming up, by the way Mabel tell Stan that my cats and I say hi."  
Lazy Susan left and a few minutes later came back with their orders.  
"Food!"  
When Susan walked away the twins started to dig in. Trixie looked at her cheese burger with a confused look, picked up her fork and knife, and started to cut into her burger.  
"What are you doing?"  
Trixie looked up and saw Dipper and Mabel giving her weird looks.  
"Trying to eat this cheese burger."  
"Nonononono. Normal people don't eat burgers like THAT! first you pick it up with your hands, hold it up to your mouth, and take a BIG bite out of it!"  
Trixie put down her fork and knife, picked up the cheese burger, and took the biggest bite she could take. When She looked up she turned red. Aparently her burger had to much ketchup. When Trixie finaly swallowed she was able to speak.  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"  
Mabel just busted out laughing while Dipper didn't look amused.  
"That was so COOL! It was like a tomato explotion!"  
"If you need me, I'll be in the restroom trying to get ketchup stanes off my shirt."  
Dipper got up from his set and left. Trixie sank down in her set.  
"I am getting a feeling that your brother doesn't like me."  
"Oh It's nothing like that. He just has trust problems and you're just one of the people he doesn't trust."  
Trixie glade at her.  
"That is not very helpful."  
Mabel gave her a small smile.  
"Give it some time. He'll warm up to you lickidy split."  
When Dipper came back they finished the rest of their meal, paid for it, and left. Dipper got to choose where they got to go so they went to the arcade. The first game they played was NORT.  
"So basicly you have to dodge the obsticals and get to the finish. Simple as that."  
"um okay Dipper."  
When Trixie was playing it she wasn't doing to good. When she lost for the sixth time she slammed her fist on the controls.  
"OH GOOD GREEF!"  
Just then the drinking fountain on the other side of the room exploded. Dipper looked over at Trixie and again saw her eyes turn light blue then black again.  
"Um mabey we should leave before someone thinks we did that."  
When they left they just walked in silents. Trixie spook up.  
"Pardon me, but since you two have been showing me around the town and have been helping me be a normal girl mabey I could show you where I live."  
"Thanks Trixie, but-"  
Mabel elbowed he brother in the stomach.  
"That would be awsome!"  
Trixie gave a big smile. When she turned around to lead the way Dipper turned to Mabel "Oh sure, go with the girl we barly know and see her house. By the way, did you have to elbow me so hard?"  
"Look, if it's a trap then I owe you one. Now lets goooo."  
Mabel and Dipper started to follow Trixie.

"Are we there yet?"  
"Mabel will you PLEASE stop asking that?"  
It's been a half an hour since they entered the forest and Mabel was starting to get impatient.  
"Do not worry. We are here now."  
The twins looked around but saw nothing but trees.  
"Are you sure we're here?"  
"Oh, my apologys. Please wait."Trixie walked up to an oak tree and grabbed a root sticking out of the ground. She pulled on it and half of the tree trunk slid up and revialed a ladder.  
"Whoa."  
"COOL A SECRET DOOR!"  
Mabel darted past her brother and went up the ladder, Dipper hesitated for a moment then followed shortly after. When they got to the top it was just a room with a bed, dresser, book shelf, and a chess.  
"How did you get this stuff up here?"  
"I must say, it was NOT easy."  
Mabel walked over to the chess and opened it up. the first thing she noticed was an old timy picture of a women and a little girl.  
"Hey Trixie, what's this picture of?"  
Trixie turned over to Mabel and gasped.  
"Do not touch that!"  
Trixie snached the picture from Mabels hands.  
"It is uh, just a picture."  
Trixie walked over to the chess and took out a book, and placed the picture inside of it.  
"Sorry, it is very important to me."  
Mabel looked over at Dipper who just shrugged. They both walked over to her and looked at the picture. Everything went quiet untill Mabel spook up.  
"What's in this book anyway? Looks like a journal."  
"Actualy it is. I write about my day and some personal things in it to. So please do not even try."  
"Darn, oh well. Want to head back to the Shack?"  
"As long as a giant wooden letter does not crush me. then okay."

It has been over a week since the twins meet Trixie. Now she has been talking like a normal person and is able to use a radio.  
*Girl, why you ackin so cray cray?*  
"This is a really weird show."  
Right now Mabel and Trixie were watching t.v. While Dipper was reading. Why You Ackin So Cray Cray was on right now.  
"I mean everytime the guest says something she says that line. Is that the only thing she can say?"  
"You'd be suprised what kind of shows people like to watch."  
"SSSSHHHH!"  
Trixie bent her head back to see Dipper and Mabel. She glanced at the book Dipper was reading. A torn up red and gold book with a six finger hand on it.  
"Hey Dipstick, whatcha reading?"  
Dipper slammed the book shut and put it in his vest.  
"NOTHING!"  
Trixie smiled "Boy, why you ackin so cray cray?"  
Mabel started giggling while Trixie snorted. Trixie thought it was funny when Dipper freaked out over nothing sometimes, she even thought it was kinda cute.  
"TRIXIE!"  
"*Sigh*, Coming Stan!"  
Trixie entered the gift shop where stan was going through the mail.  
"You got a letter."  
"Really? Weird."  
Trixie took the letter from Stan and opened it up.  
COME TO THE TENT OF TELEPOTHY, FREE TICKETS!  
COME AND WATCH LIL GIDEON SEE YOUR FORTION, SO COME ON OVER, GIDEON IS EXPEXTING YOU.  
"Free Tickets? cool."  
One ticket was for her and she had one spare. She thought about inviting Mabel but she was still trying to get Dipper to trust her. when she can back to the living room Mabel was gone.  
"Where's your sister?"  
"She took her pet pig for a walk."  
"Oh, hey Dipper?"  
"Ya?"  
"I got these free tickets and I was thinking do you want to go with me tonight?"  
Dipper thought it over.  
"Sure, where to?"  
"Um, The Tent of Telepothy."  
His eyes widened.  
"OH, uh I just remembered Mabel and I have something to do!"  
Trixie looked down at the ground with a sad look.  
"Oh, that's fine. I-I understand."  
Dipper looked at her for a momment. Feeling the guilt sink in.  
"I guess we can rain cheek it."  
Trixie looked up and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.  
"Thanks Dipstick! I'll be back at 6:00."  
Trixie left. Dipper sat there wondering what he just got himself into.

"That was the worst show I ever saw."

Trixie and Dipper were exiting the Tent of Telepothy. Trixie didn't know why but Dipper was wharing a navie blue hoody with the hood up.  
"He's an even bigger phonny then your Gruncle. no offense."  
"None taken. Come on, it's getting late."  
While walking back Trixie looked over at Dipper. She thought he looked funny without his hat on. It always added that little something to him, like his charm- 'NONONONO This is Dipper. This is DIPPER.' When the two where half way back Trixie relised something.  
"Oh, darn. I forgot my bag. You can head home Dipstick. I just need to get my bag and head home."  
"Alright, see you tomarrow at work. Oh and be careful when you go back."  
"Why?"  
"Just look out for Gideon. Bye."  
Trixie stood there for a momment in confusion then went back to the tent.  
"Okay, where did I put it?"  
Trixie looked under the seats where she and Dipper sat.  
"Parden me miss, is this your lil ol bag?"  
*Thud*  
"Ouch."  
Trixie looked up with a hand on her head, rubbing the now sour spot, and saw her white shoulder bag.  
"Thanks, I was looking for that."  
She took it and looked at the person who found it.  
"Oh, hey! Your the star! Gideon right?"  
"Yup, did you enjoy the show?"  
"It was, um, intresting. Thanks for the free tickets though."  
Trixie started to leave when Gideon walked infront of her.  
"Hold on now, There's something I would like to ask you."  
'be careful.' Dipper's warning kept playing over in her head.  
"Alright but make it quick. I need to head home soon."  
"Ah want you to help me get the girl of mah dreams and make sure nothin goes wrong, will you do it?"  
"Who's the girl?"  
"Mabel Pines."  
"What? Why Mabel?"  
Gideon pulled out a heart shape picture of Mabel out of his pocket. 'Okay, that's, um, odd.'  
"She's the girl of mah dreams, mah Marshmela. But then her brother got in the way with his lies and RUINED EVERYTHING!"  
'Okay, Now I see what Dipper ment by be carful.'  
"So ah want you to help me make sure NOTHIN get in mah way. NOTHIN!"  
Trixie stared at him in shook which turned to anger.  
"No."  
"What did you say?"  
"No! Listen here you little brat. I may have meet Mabel and Dipper a week ago but I would NEVER force Mabel to do something she doesn't want to do, and if you think I would do something to Dipper to make sure he leaves you alone then you have another thing coming!"  
She walked around him to leave but Gideon spook up.  
"What a shame, it would be a downer to let that lil secret out."  
She stopped and turned around. She could feel her heart pounding "What secret?"  
"Ah know how those trick work Trixie, and I know it's not fake magic."  
Trixie frooze in fear.  
"Ah've even seen you all alone in the forest before. Showing the real you."  
Trixie dropped her bag. She could feel anger bild up in her.  
"You don't know ANYTHING!"  
"Want a bet miss water fairy?"  
Her eyes glowed light blue and fairy wings sprouted from her back. She grabbed Gideon by the shirt collar, and lifter her fist that was glowing blue.  
"NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU!"  
Despite the situation Gideon was smiling.  
"Why not? It's lil ol me, everyone will believe me. BUT if you do as ah say, ah won't say a thing."  
Trixie gulped. She didn't want her new friends to find out about this, or the whole town. Not only will she loose her only friends, but she's have to leave too. She let Gideon go and lowwered her fist.  
"Just promise you won't hurt them."  
"Ah promise. We have ourselves a lil ol deal?"  
Gideon held out his hand. Trixie stared at it, her gut twisting. She put her hand in his.  
"Plesure doing business with you."  
'What did I just get myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Mabel were getting ready for bed.  
"I hope Gideon didn't bother Trixie."  
"Are you actualy worried for her?"  
"A little, I'm actualy worried she's going to get arrested for turning Gideon into a pulp."  
Mabel laughed.  
"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when he gets her mad. G'night Dipper."  
"Good night Mabel."  
After a while they were both asleep. Trixie apeared at the window.  
'I really can't believe I'm doing this.'  
Trixie opened the window and flutter in quietly. She then levitated Dipper and Mabel, Being extreamly careful not to wake them up, and teleported. When she reapeared she was in a strange old factory. It looked old on the outside, but on the inside it was really upgraded. the walls were replaced with steal. half of it was divided by a big wall, and there was a small cage.  
"Ah knew you'd show up. Are they still asleep?"  
"Sh! Yes they are, but be quiet."  
"Alright then. Put Mabel in there, and place Dipper in the other room."  
Trixie closed her eyes and the twins floated to diffrent directions. She placed Mabel in the cage and Dipper in the next room.  
"Perfict! You may go now."  
"You promise you won't hurt them?"  
"Ah promise, ah would never hurt my marshmela."  
"I'm talking about her AND Dipper."  
"Right right, now get. Ah have some buisness to do."  
Trixie flew to the door and looked back. She watched Gideon aprooch the cage and closed the door shut to make sure Mabel wouldn't leave. Trixie left the building.  
"Okay Trixie, foucse. Just clear your mine..."  
She took a deep breath and started to glow. a momment later she turned invisable.  
"Huh, I'm able to pull off a spell I can't use for another 800 years."  
She phased through the wall and say that Mabel was awake.  
"WHERE'S DIPPER?!"  
"Don't worry Marshmella, he's fine. For now."  
'Saw that coming.'  
"You little brat. If you hurt Dipper I'll-"  
"Now, now sugarcube. I won't do anything to him."  
*In the other room.*  
Dipper began to wake up.  
"Brrr, Mabel did you take my blanket again?"  
He sat up and opened his eyes.  
"Wha? Where the heck am I?!"  
Just then he heard a loud noise. he turned around to see that one of the walls were moving, he looked at the other wall on the other side and it was also moving.  
"Uh-oh."  
*back to Trixie*  
'I knew I couldn't trust that spoiled brat! I need to see if Dipper's okay!'  
Trixie phased through the wall to the other room and gasped. She saw Dipper trying to push one of the moving walls back.  
"Pleasestoppleasestoppleasest op!"  
'Oh-no! What do I do?!'  
Trixie looked around trying to find something to stop the room from squishing her friend. But the walls were only getting closer. Dipper had his feet on the other wall.  
"Oh man this is really going to hurt."  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"  
Dipper looked up and saw the now visable Trixie. Her eyes were glowing light blue and so were her hands.  
"T-TRIXIE?!"  
She turned to her right and blasted a blue light at the wall, sending it back. The other wall stopped moving. Dipper slid down and sighed in relife. Trixie landed infront of him and held out her hand. He grabbed it and she hoisted him up.  
"How are you-"  
"We can talk about this later, your sister needs us."  
"Mabel? Where is she?!"  
"She's in the other room with Gideon, I'll explain that later too. Now stand back."  
She faced the steal door. Her eyes and hands started to glow blue. She walked over to the door, rased a fist, and punched it with all her might. the door colapsed with a thud.  
"Remind me not to get you mad."  
"Noted."  
When they entered the room Mabel and Gideon stared in shook.  
"TRATER! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!"  
"YOU'RE THE TRATOR! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!"  
Trixie bolted up in the air.  
"I don't care if my cover is blow. I rather get beaten down to a pulp then see my friends get hurt!"  
"That can be aranged."  
Gideon pulled a blue stone out of his pocket. Dipper and Mabel were able to recognize it right away.  
"I thought I shattered that thing!"  
"This, mah sweet, is a new one."  
Gideon started levitation all of the things in the room and started to throw them at Trixie. She spread out her arms and a sheald was formed infront of her.  
"Dipper! Get Mabel out of there! I'll destract him!"  
Dipper ran over to the cage his sister was in and pulled on the door. It wouldn't move.  
"Gah, it's locked!"  
Mabel grabbed something out of her hair.  
"Here, use my hair pine. It always works in the movies!"  
Dipper grabbed the pine and started to fittle with the lock. Back to Trixie and Gideon, Trixie was trying to block Gideon from the twins.  
"You can't protect them forever! Once ah tell everyone who you are you'll have to leave!"  
Trixie tryed to throw a magic beam but missed.  
"Right now, I really don't care. I'll protect my friends as long as I can."  
Dipper kept fittling with the lock when he finally got it.  
"HA, It worked!"  
Trixie turned around to see Mabel was free. Gideon saw his window of opratunity, he used all the energy in his amulit and hit Trixie with great force, sending her flying into a pile of boxes.  
""TRIXIE!""  
"Ouch, not my best landing."  
She tryed to get up but she was pined down by a blueish green light.  
"You should never mess with Lil ol me."  
When Gideon was about to finish her off Dipper grabbed Gideon's arms and forced them behind his back.  
"What the? Let go of me!"  
Mabel yanked the amulite away from him and threw it to the ground, shattering it to peaces.  
"NO!"  
Trixie stood up quicky and stared strate into Gideons eyes. Both of their eyes turned blue.  
"You will forget that this night ever happened."  
She snapped her fingers and Gideon vanished.  
"Whoa, Where'd he go?"  
"I sent him back home Dipper, he'll just wake up in the morning with a nasty head ake."  
Trixie flinched and put her hands on her head.  
"So will I. I really hate that spell."  
Trixie turned around and started to leave.  
"Wait! You said you would explain everything to us!"  
Trixie sighed and turned her head.  
"It won't matter, we'll never see each other again anyway."  
Mabel walked infront of her.  
"What do you mean?"  
Trixie looked at the ground.  
"Once when someone finds out who I really am I have to leave."  
"Well, can't you use that spell thingy you used on Gideon?"  
"Older fairys can only use it. I got lucky I had enough magic in me to use it."  
"Come on Trixie! Please tell us!"  
Mabel gave her the puppy eyes.  
"Wow, you really are good. Alright fine, But not here."

At Trixies tree house Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie were all sitting on her bed.  
"Okay, where do I start? Um, I come from a magical demention pocket in the lake, I'm over 1200 years old, I came to this world to learn more about humans, but if humans find out about fairys I have to leave and go home forever."  
Dipper and Mabel stared for a momment, then Mabel said.  
"You're 1200 YEARS OLD!?"  
Trixie facepalmed while Dipper gave her a 'really?' look.  
"Well it takes 100 human years for a fairy to grow a year old."  
Dipper turned to Trixie.  
"So everything you said was a lie?"  
"Well, not everything. I did live in the woods for two human years, I really never had a dad since there aren't a lot of guys where I'm from, and I did live with my grandmother since I was 600.  
"Even about your Mom?"  
Trixie nodded.  
"She got really sick one day and then 'poof' she was gone. Ever since that happened my magic gets out of control when I get mad and everyone was afraid of me. My Grandmother was to bussy to spend time with me so I was pretty lonely, but when I meet you guys I thought I actualy had friends. To bad I blew it."  
Trixie hugged her knees and shut her eyes. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.  
"Well, um, mabey we could keep your secret."  
"You guys couldn't keep something like THAT a secret."  
"Want a bet?"  
Trixie looked up at them.  
"We haven't been that honest either. You see, there are these mysterys in this town that Mabel and I have been trying to solve ever since we found this weird book, the reason we never told anyone is that the book said there's no one you can trust."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Well, you lived here for less then a fairy year right?"  
"Good point Mabel."  
Mabel rapped her arms around Trixie.  
"Don't worry, your staying here."  
Trixie gave a small smile and hugged Mabel back. They both looked back at Dipper.  
"I don't do group hugs."  
Mabel grabbed Dipper by his shirt and pulled him in the hug. His cheeks turned bright red.  
"*sigh* Fine."  
Dipper rapped his arms around them with a smile.  
"You guys are the best."  
the end.


End file.
